Alexis Chosen
Alexis Faith Chosen (born Alexyna Chosen) is a former Chaster and the current coach of the Montrose Magpies. She is also a 2068 graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Basics Years attended Hogwarts: '2061 - 2068 '''Best Subjects: '''History of Magic, Transfiguration '''Worst Subjects: '''Potions '''Marital Status: '''Married to Frederic Krum (2073) '''Children: 'Vincent Atticus (2074), Hazen Castor (2078) Jacee Angel (2086) 'Pets: '''T.K (dog), Reptar (Hippogriff) Personality Alexis is like a little kid; extremely friendly and insanely hyper. She is generally a happy person who just loves live and tries to live it to the fullest. Alexis's likes to take risks and is often trying to figure out how things work and what makes people tick. Her three loves include; candy, quidditch, and scaring her friends. The Early Years Alexis was born in Machchester England on August 1st 2050 to Alphonse and Penny Chosen. She was their second child and first daughter. Her father Alphonse was a Wizard and her mother Penny, a Muggle. Growing up she didn't see much of her father because his job as an Unspeakable kept him away from the house at months on end. Her older brother Tyson, quickly became her role model and favourite person to be around. Although Alexis's family life seemed picture perfect from an outsiders point of view it was far from it. When she was about four her mother started to change. Alphonse had finally broken down and told his wife and kids that he was a Wizard and a drastic shift happened. Alexis and Tyson were thrilled and although Penny played it out to be fine when Alphonse had told her, things changed completely when the man had left again. Penny had formed a bit of resentment that her ''perfect kids were no longer ''perfect. ''She grew strict, cold, bitter, and angry. Penny was the tpye of person who had to have everything her way, and the possibility of her son and daughter having magical powers was something she had not expected at all. One afternoon in late September a big change happened. Alexis and Tyson ere playing outside when Penny yelled at Tyson to come insde. The seven year old took his time with his Alexis behind him and slowly made his way in only to be struck down by the force of her hand. Alexis and Tyson were both in shock and Penny was outraged. She had expected them to follow whatever she said, at that exact moment. It was then when young Alexis realized that things were going to change for the worse. The abuse continued and worsened and Alexis and her brother Tyson were told not to tell anyone what their mother did to them (not even their father) or she would make sure that worse things would happen. Although they tried to please their mom nothing they did ever seemed to do that. Being older, Tyson was left with most of the abuse while Alexis had to stand and watch. Alexis was not exempt from the punishment however and was often hurt as well. To calm her from any pain which Alexis had gone through that day Tyson began buying and gicing his little sister candy to make her feel better. When Alexis turned seven, she welcomed a baby brother Legend into her family. Her father Alphonse has stayed home for a few months, stopping the abuse, however when he left it started back again; this time at full force. Soon, Tyson broke down, unable to take the things that their mom put them through and ran away from home. Alexis stayed back, determined to make sure that her baby brother was taken care of and not hurt by their mother. When Penny found out that Tyson had ran away she was outragged and created a lie that Tyson had died while swimming, because she did not want people to wonder why her son had ran away. A week after Alexis's eight birthday a mysterious incedent happened and Penny was found dead outside of a park. Alexis and her brother were rushed to live with their aunt Victoria because their father was still away. The Hogwarts Years Although Alexis's father was a Pureblood, Alexis had doubts of she was really a witch. While her cousins had started using accidental magic Alexis was certain that she had never done anything like that at all. However, like clockwork on her 11th birthday she received her letter from Hogwarts. First Year (2061-2062) Her first year at Hogwarts went by in a blur. Although she was nervous and scared she was still hyper Alexis, and was able to make friends with older Gryffindor students Chante and Sam. After seeing a sign in the common room about Quidditch tryouts Alexis took a deep breath and plunged into the world of Quidditch. Eventhough she was a first year and had never played the sport before she was able to hold her own agaisnt some of the older students and surprisingly make it into the reserve team. Alexis was also able to make friends with Savannah Mae and Alicia Cruze, two people who would eventually become her life long friends. Second Year (2062-2063) In her second year of Hogwarts, Alexis already felt as though Hogwarts was her home. She had good friends and was able to make even more and gained the nickname Candy Queen. After trying out for Quidditch for a second year in a row Alexis was only able to make the Reserve team again but she didn't let this discourage her. Good thing too, because after training hard Alexis was put on the roster of two very important Gryffindor games, as if she had never been a reserve but really on the team. In an act of kindness, her older friend Chante gave her, her very first pet, a golden retriever puppy which she named Terrible K9 (T.K for short). Third Year (2063-2064) In Alexis's third year everything was fun. She ate candy, was hyper, and just generally Alexis. This year she was able to make it onto the Quidditch team and helped Gryffindor in achieving their first win in years! Fourth Year (2064-2065) During her fourth year, Alexis continued on with her candy eating rampage. Unfortonately that lead to terrible results. After easily making the Quidditch Team once again she went to Hogsmeade to celebrate this accomplishment. While there Alexis met new Gryffindor student Vincent Archibal and took a trip to Hogsmeade to get a couple (okay maybe 104) chocolate frogs. After eating the chocolate frogs something weird happened, Alexis along with a few other students (including Vincent) were turned into animals and taken and locked up by crazy circus/zoo leaders. Alexis was transformed into a Cheetah and forced to spent her fourth year locked up with no friends, no Quidditch, no candy and no way of communicating to any humans. Eventually her and the animals escaped back to Hogwarts and after causing a muck they were turned back into humans. Fifth Year (2065-2066) The summer before her fifth year, Alexis, her father Alphonse and her brother Legend moved to Milan Italy after her father got a new job and decided to start a new life with his kids. They all recieved a shocking surprised however when a mysterious teen came to their door of their new house. One who Alexis knew right away, her brother Tyson. Her family was reunited and she couldn't be happier. During that summer, her father Alphonse and his long time girl friend Desirae Hernandez announced that they would be getting married and Alexis welcomed her new (and annoying) step brother Miguel with semi-open arms The summer also held more shocking news. Along with the list of her Hogwarts supplies, Alexis recieved the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge. She was made Captain! Her friends Savannah and Curt were also made Prefects, and Alexis set off for Hogwarts in September, determined to make the best out of the year. Unfortonately she did not end up in Hogwarts. Due to the Ministry and their interfering ways Hogwarts was split into two schools, Belle's School of Magic for Witches, and Cooper's School of Magic for Wizards. Alexis had to endure random classes on etiquette and beauty with her fellow females. Fortunately, Quidditch wasn't seperated and Alexis was able to speak to her male friends during this event. She became closer with her friend Vincent Archibal during the Hogsmeade visits and Quidditch pauses, so close in fact he admitted to her that his real name was in fact Frederic Krum. Although their were rules put up agaisnt candy Alexis was able to smuggle some in and make her fifth year with her best friend Savannah, not so terrible. Sixth Year (2066-2067) Alexis's sixth year was filled with confusion. Her best friend Savannah and close friend Frederic seemed to hate each other which put a strain on all the relationships. Alexis being blind to the fact that her two friends disliked each other so much, was outraged when she found out. A giant fight broke out between Alexis, Savannah, Frederic, Curt (Savannah's boyfriend) and Samantha (a close friend and Savannah's cousin). In the end things were fixed, and Alexis' and Savannah's relationship grew stronger, while Alexis realized that she did in fact have a crush on Frederic. Her sixth year was also when her younger twin siblings Robin and Sparrow were born. Seventh Year (2067-2068) Seventh year ment back at Hogwarts, for the very last time. Alexis was determined to win the Quidditch cup in her last year. She amde sure that her friendships with her friends were strong. The year passed by too quickly for Alexis's taste, with memories that she just simply couldn't forget. Gryffindor had managed to make it into the Championships again and held the longest match in centuries agaisnt Ravenclaw. Unfortonately they lost but Alexis left the game with her head held high, she had no shame, the game had been amazing. Before the end of the year, Alexis and Frederic shared their first kiss thanks to a lot of proding by Savannah and Samantha. After Hogwarts After Hogwarts, Alexis stayed with her family in Italy and her and Frederic began dating. Alexis hadn't planned on playing Quidditch professionally, the hadn't even thought of it until she was sought out by the Holyhead Harpies right after Hogwarts. Alexis rejected the offer so she could sort out her carrer options and she later decided to accept another invitaton from Puddlemere United in 2069 to be on the reserve team where she was able to build upon her Quidditch skills. She left Puddlemere a year after in 2070 when the Montrose Magpies. hired her for the starting line up because a chaser had retired. She became a long serving chaser from 2070 - 2086 until she finally decided to retire following the birth of her daughter. Alexis still stayed on the team however and served as the team scout from 2086-2088 until she decided to take on the new position as Coach of the Magpies. She current lives in Bristol, England with her husband Frederic (they've since been married but she decided to keep her maiden name) and her children, close to her best friend Savannah Diggory. Relationships Family Tree: '''Husband: '''Frederic Krum '''Sons: '''Vincent Atticus Krum (September 1st 2074) & Hazen Castor Krum (July 10th 2078) '''Daughter: Jacee Angel Krum (January 13th 2086) Father: Alphonse Chosen Mother: Penny Chosen (deseased) Step-Mother: Desirae Chosen 'Siblings: 'Artemis (2043), Tyson (2047), Miguel (2050), Legend (2057) , Robin (2067), Sparrow (2067) Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2068 Category:Quidditch Category:Montrose Magpies Category:Alumni Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Half-Blood